


You Keep a Diary?

by Wiitennis



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiitennis/pseuds/Wiitennis
Summary: After months of harboring feelings for "The Ghost with the Most" he finds out in the worst way possible: reading your diary.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	You Keep a Diary?

"Seriously, what the fuck is up with you lately?"

He's floating, just above the mantle in the fireplace, being oddly quiet. At the sound of Your voice, his levitating act drops and he crashes into the ledge, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"What? Me? Up? Nothings up with me, Christ kid, when did you get so fucking nosey?"

You stare at him incredulously.

"I'm just worried about you, dumbass. You've been so...jittery these last few days."

The ghost sat on the ground, head tilted up with an unreadable expression painting him.

"Ahhh, you're bein' dramatic babes, I haven't changed in 500 years and I never will."

He waves you off, coming to his feet.

"So are you gonna come watch me scare the shit outta some breathers or not?"

He's being sharp, too sharp. He doesn't look you in the eyes.

"Beej," you soften your tone. That gesture alone makes his eyes snap towards yours, but only for a second. His head is down and looking anywhere but you once again.

"I'm serious, what's going on? You've been avoiding me like the plague."

He lifts his shoulders and heaves out a forced-sounding chuckle.

"Actually, babes, I lived through the plague and it wasn't half bad. The smell wasn't great, sure, but those big bird masks were high fashion lemme tell you—"

"Beetlejuice. Stop."

It's your turn to be sharp now. You don't get mad at him often, or at least not genuinely. His antics occasionally get to you, the spiders in your bed or literal skeletons in your closet but you knew it was always in good nature. The pranks were endearing. All the more reason why the sudden cease of them had you so concerned.

He knows when you call his full name like that, it's full stop. No more jokes, no more games. 'Adult time' he called it.

"Tell me what's going on, you're my best friend, you're my roommate. We're supposed to trust each other. I haven't seen you act this weird since that time you broke Lydia's camera and she almost killed you, well not killed because, Y'know, but whatever, you know what I mean."

Beetlejuice is a lot of things, but quiet is certainly not one of them. Anxiety makes its place in your chest and silence drowns the room.

"Beej,"

You step towards him and rest a hand on his shoulder with a tenderness that almost surprises him.

"You can tell me anything, it's okay."

His eyes raise to look at you, an empty smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. There's no joy in it though—it's anxiety fueled.

"I dunno about that, sweetheart." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

All of his nervous ticks are showing in this moment: the shifting eyes, fidgeting hands, tapping his feet.

What in the (nether)world could have gotten him so riled up?

He breathes out a weak laugh.

"I didn't know you kept a diary."

The words hit your ears like a ton of bricks.

Holy shit.

He found your fucking diary.

Your eyes are like dinner plates and you scramble to say something.

Maybe it's not that bad, you think

Maybe he didn't open it

"I just thought it was some book, y'know, you're always buying those fucking romance novels and leaving your shit around, so I opened it"

Oh fuck shit he opened it.

If you weren't holding your breath before, there was definitely no oxygen escaping you now.

"Beetlejuice...I-"

Tears burn behind your eyes, and you beg them not to fall.

"I only read one page, then I realized what it was and, fuck,"

Beetlejuice doesn't know what to say.

You don't know what to say.

It's silent and heavy and uncomfortable and, Jesus when did it get so hot in here?

"Look, just forget about it please? I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote that, it's stupid, it's really fucking stupid and I don't want anything to change and I'm—"

"I love you too"

Somehow the tension in the room gets thicker. You didn't realize that was possible. You're too stunned to move or speak, so he continues.

"Listen, I'm a fucking ghost, hundreds of years old. Done a lot of nasty shit in my time, both in and out of the bedroom. I'm a horrible person, all around if were being honest. When I met the Maitland's, when I met Lydia all those years ago, it was like a dream come true...I finally wasn't alone. I didn't think my afterlife could get any better than that, I mean...that's what every ghost could ever want."

He sucks in a deep breath.

"But then I met you...and you're almost as fucking insane as me and you're a wack job, and annoying as hell, and really, really, fucking _kind_. And you care about Lydia and Adam and Barbra and you care about me, for some goddamn reason.

When you asked me to move in with you I was goddamn ecstatic, all of this domestic shit? I used to hate but with you...I dunno, I think I could get used to it."

He's never been good with his words, or his feelings but he's trying, for you. And it warms your heart to the very core.

"I don't deserve you. At-fucking-all. When I read that page I couldn't even believe it that...you could feel like that for someone as fucked up as me."

Your still stunned silence prompts him to continue.

"I get it if you don't wanna be with me like that or whatever, I'm content just being your friend, I like the way things are now, but it's only fair that I tell you how I feel and—"

You're finally finally, broken from your shocked trance, your arms grip his stupid stripped suit jacket in half a second and crush his lips to yours. He responds immediately, his hands are all over you.

He grips the back of your thighs and the message is received loud and clear. You jump and wrap your legs around his waist. Before you know it he's pressing you against the wall and his tongue is exploring your mouth and you can't even believe what's happening.

Your hands are deep in his dark green hair, tugging and pulling. Quiet breathy sounds fall from your lips between kisses.

Not only did you manage to fall in love with a ghost, but you managed to get him to love you back.

Now that's fucking crazy.

He pulls back so you can breathe.

"Christ, babes, if you were this horny you coulda just said so."

Your smile is so wide it hurts your cheeks.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, yeah?"

His smile replicated yours.

"You signed up for this, babydoll, ghost with the most, the total package."

You rolled your eyes and pulled his face to yours again.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3!!! i hope u enjoyed this, its also posted on my tumblr @beeeeeeecause


End file.
